


NSFW Alphabet - Don "Wardaddy" Collier

by warmommy



Series: Fury 2014 NSFW Alphabet [2]
Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like, very image heavy.





	NSFW Alphabet - Don "Wardaddy" Collier

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

**For once, I made the gif!**

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He absolutely adores this right here. He grips you tight, real hesitant to let you away. He’s so nervous that he’s done something to hurt or disappoint you that it’s really him that needs the aftercare, so you let him hold you as long as he needs to and talk about nothing.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Don sees himself as a canvas carved into with a wide, mean knife. His face, arms, hands, and back are all basically one big scar, in his mind, and he doesn’t care for a damn single part of himself.

With you, that’s a whole different story. It’s actually everything. He’s not just saying that. He loves the stretch marks on your thighs and ass, he loves the softness of your belly, the way your shoulder blades shift when he has his arms around you and you’re still trying to wash the dishes…He never expected any of this. He wants to worship every little part of you, every day, to show his appreciation to God, Satan, whoever.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He doesn’t even really feel like he should ever get any of it on you.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Don lives for the sight and sound of you masturbating. If he’s about to come into the bedroom after he gets home and he hears you breathing quickly and saying his name, Don’s torn between coming in to join you and just staying put. Usually, he can’t. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Actually, not as much as people might assume. Pre-war, he was only with two women before he met Rose, and, during the war, it was the most mechanical and joyless thing he only ever did when he had to. It gave him the opportunity to learn  _you_ , though, and not just do the same old shit he’d always done, and learning how to please you has been one of the more rewarding things that’s ever happened to him.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Don will fuck you any which way you wish, but there is nothing like this kind of closeness and how easy it is to feel all of you, all at once. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Well, he’s learning how. Don’s a serious guy, but he doesn’t want you to see that as all he’s capable of being. He likes how much you smile up at him, the way your nose wrinkles when you giggle when he tears the clothes right off of you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s pretty goddamn serious about all grooming and shaving, after spending so many years just covered in mud and blood, exhaust soot, etc. Riding in a tank literally draws dirt directly over and through you, and just fuck that anymore.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  
  


Yep. He thought he’d lost that for good, and, if he’s honest with himself, he was never what he should’ve or could’ve been, to Rose. He never even thought he’d find someone that would be this  _nice_ to him ever again, let alone fucking love him. Intimacy isn’t the easiest thing for Don, but he puts forth every possible effort, and he learns a little bit more each day. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Not often, really–usually just when you are.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Praise/worship kink. For real. Don really wants you to feel how loved you are, how beautiful he finds you to be, and the words just kind of pour out of him, anyway. Oh, and he  _loves_  it when you beg, specifically using his name. 

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere.

  
  


**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Feeling wanted. By you. Visual stimulation. Any little hint that makes it seem like you  _could_  be masturbating. Your lingerie (just seeing it folded in the drawer, even). You, undressing him.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’s not even a fan of his own cum touching you, let alone any other bodily fluids. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

It’s all about you, in this department. He loves it so goddamn much, it gives him chills. There is hardly a surface in your entire home that he hasn’t put you on and went down on you. He  _adores_  the way your body moves when your mind is given to how good  _he_  makes you feel. 

  
  


**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Either/or. Don knows how fast and rough you can take him and has enough self-restraint not to overdo it. He also loves just taking an afternoon to get you slowly, completely fucked out, so that all you can do afterward is close your eyes and nap right up against him.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Quickies are a necessary part of daily life, but they do not take precedent over proper sex.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

On his own, he’s not all that interested, but damn if he’d deny you.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He honestly did not even expect this of himself, but he could fuck you day in, day out. The record so far is five.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

It’s not really part of this time period.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

At first he didn’t like teasing you, but over time, he grew to love it. That’s how he grew to love the sound of you begging so damn much, and he’s addicted to the sound of his name in the midst of it.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Actually, really loud. Don also encourages you to let go, make as much sound as you want or need to. The rougher, the louder, the harsher the grunts, groans, and growls.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He’s never going to touch a drop of alcohol ever again, was already pretty sold on that, of course. The thing is, Don is really fucking nervous about driving with you in the vehicle. He’s scared that he’s going to lose control and crash. You wind up driving a lot, but you love it, never minding.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It can be really through the damn roof sometimes. He can’t help it. He has you. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Don hardly ever gets a good night’s sleep, even still. Sometimes he’s awake for hours after you’ve drifted off. He hates it, because he’s trapped with his own thoughts. If he really tries to exhaust the both of you, though, that helps.


End file.
